El hechizo que cambio todo
by Bella Valentia
Summary: SPOLIRES DEL Septimo , parejas sera un spolires esta bueno cuenta como fue la vida despues de la batallaEl hechizo que cambio todo hecho por mi y poli2589


El hechizo que cambio todo (SPOILERS

DEL 7!! OneShot por poli2589 y Kariitux Granger )

Ron llegaba de los sortilegios Weasley donde trabajaba como socio de su hermano George ,al cual al pasar los años había superado lo de Fred , pero no del todo a un , Ron siguió hasta la cocina , tomo un vaso y bebió un poco de agua cuando escucho un sollozo que provenía de la habitación de el y hermione , el vaso callo de su mano y subió la escalera con mayor rapidez, por que ese sollozo era de su castaña y esta sostenía un objeto muggle que ron no comprendía lo que era Hermy -logro decir este - que te sucede?

-Nada, nada...-Logró decir ella entre sollozos

-¿Cómo que nada ?Por algo estás llorando, bebé... ¿Sabes que me podes contar todo, verdad?

-Si

-Y entonces-La cara del pelirrojo pasaba de la preocupación al susto sin cesar

-No es nada, amor mió. Es sólo que...eh...recordé algo triste...es eso- Dijo Hermione tratando de salir del paso. No sabía como podría tomar su marido

-vamos Herms confía en mi dímelo -dijo ron - no puede ser tan malo o si -no no es malo -dijo hermione que seguía llorando- es, es solo que no quiero decirte , dijo abandonando la habitación-

Hermione se había casado con son el amor de su vida y su vida juntos parecía un cuento de hadas, sin embargo nunca habían hablado sobre la posibilidad de tener hijos y menos en ese momento cuando las cosas recién empezaban a estabilizarse en la familia Weasley después de la trágica muerte de Fred...

Ron amaba a Hermione no permitirá que no le digiera lo que era lo que le molestaba , tendría que averiguarlo de alguna manera, este tomo el objeto que Hermione tenia en sus mano , en el paquete decían instrucciones[i una ves tomada la prueba espere que cambie de color si sale rojo usted NO esta embarazada , pero si sale azul felicidades usted esta embaraza [/i

Ron no entendía nada como era un poco bruto para lo asuntos muggles

Ver eso hizo confundirlo mas de lo que ya estaba , solo tenia una solución hacer que se lo digiera su bebe, su castaña

Después de eso, Ron salió a toda prisa de su casa. Ya sabía donde iba a estar ella...la conocía demasiado. Y tal como lo predijo, ella estaba ahi, en su banquito de siempre sentada bajo la sombra primaveral del roble con sus inscripciones. Cuantos momentos hermosos y felices habían vivido allí...pero ahora ella permanecía inmóvil, tensa y con la mirada perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Por inercia, siguió caminando hacia ella hasta su encuentro...

-Amor...-Se agachó y tomó las manos de su mujer en las suyas- Amor...ya lo sé, ya me di cuenta, está bien...todo va a estar bien

Hermione quedo totalmente sorprendida...¿Cómo lo había descifrado?

-Amor ¿ c-como te diste cuenta? dijo Hermione alarmada

-Pues es simple ya no soy "el ron distraído de hace unos años"-dijo mientras con sus dedos hacia unas comillas - Amor como te dije todo va a estar bien.

-Si, lo sé, amor...pero no esperaba que bueno...no importa como...pero que piensas?- En su vos ahora sonaba una ansiedad que no podía disimular con nada

-bueno Herms yo pienso, tu sabes que soy medio bruto para exprésame -respiro y continuo- es lo mas maravilloso que nos pudo habernos pasado, pero por que tenias tanto miedo a decirme que era eso por lo que llorabas bebe

-Ay, Ron...es sólo que esto es muy difícil para mi...no lo esperaba simplemente, y no lo planee y nunca habíamos hablado de tener hijos, amor.-continuo ella ya más tranquila

-¿¿¿HIJOS???

-Si, Ron...por que...-Y en ese momento Hermione calló en cuenta de lo que había pasado...Nunca lo había sabido. Todo este tiempo había tratado de sacarle lentamente lo que estaba pasando. En otro momento ella se hubiera indignado por eso movimiento tan deshonesto pero su miedo por la verdad recién descubierta la sobrecogía!

-RON TE VOY A MATAR- grito Hermione furiosa

-Pero Herms ¿ vas a dejar a este pequeño sin padre?

-Ay, amor, ¿¿pero porque hiciste eso??

-Sólo porque te amo y no te quiero ver mal

-Ay Ron yo lo siento debí confiar en ti, mas que mal eres mi marido

-Esta bien...Entiendo que esto es...bueno...es...un gran paso...Pero desde ¿cuando lo sabes?

-Lo sé desde hace unas horas pero estaba totalmente paralizada por el miedo...no sabia que hacer- dijo Hermione mientras irrumpía en llanto

-Pero bebe no llores, si es un gran noticia, vamos tenemos que contárselo a Harry, a Ginny, a mama a ¡¡todos!!

-Es decir ...que estas feliz con la idea de ser papá.???

-Ay, bebé, que lindo que suena papá...obvio que quiero ser el padre de todos tus hijos!-Y Ron se levanta y toma a su mujer y se dan el abrazo más hermoso en la historia!

Ron y Hermione vuelven a casa , donde ron comienza a buscar a la lechuza Weasley para mandarle cartas a George , Charlie , Los Potter , sus padres , los padres de Hermione

Para contarles que un Weasley viene en camino y no es mas que del amor de el y de Hermione

Así comenzó a avanzar el tiempo y a Hermione se le comenzaba a notar su panza , ya cualquiera que mirara a la Sra Weasley notaria que esperaba a un pequeño pelirrojo o una pequeña castaña

Era una embarazada radiante con su pequeña pancita y dando golpecitos poco a poco y mostrando vida dentro suyo

Ciertamente fue un embarazo sin problema, aunque Ron la hacia visitar San Mungo demasiado seguido para su gusto...Era un completo nervio. Y ella sabia muy en sus adentros que Ron iba a ser un padre espectacular.

Hermione llego al 6 mes de embarazo, cuando al fin podría saber que seria el bebe que lleva en su vientre si seria un Weasley o seria una Weasley Ron insistió en acompañarla al control, aunque a Hermione no le gusta la idea por que, ron la comenzaba a poner nerviosa

el sanador los hizo ingresar a una habitación algo oscura , Hermione se subió a la camilla como múltiples veces lo había hecho , el sanador puso su un gel frío en su abultado vientre y comenzó a ver el estado de salud del bebe _con su varita _

-les gustaría saber el sexo de su bebe-pregunto el sanador

-claro -dijeron ambos nerviosos, pero ansiosos a la vez

-bueno, esta sano , pero debería decir ella esta sana

-es ella?? –dijo ron sin creerlo

-si Sr Weasley, tendrá una niña

_Hermione estaba contando los días para el parto lo raro que aun no sentía contracciones , nada de nada y estaba el la fecha de tener a una bebita y ella y ron partieron a san mungo bastante preocupados , cuando bajaron de su Auto hermione sintio un horrible dolor en su vientre algo estaba pasando , le dolía demasiado , el sanador la reviso y la atendió muy rápidamente era terrible lo que estaba pasando su bebe , su niña se estaba ahogando con el cordón , al tratar de cambiar la bebe de posición se había heredado , con el cordón que la alimentaba_

El sanador evaluo la situacion...

-Sr.Weasley, tengo que hablar con usted...por favor, por aqui, gracias...

Pasaron a una pequeña sala y el sanador se dirigió a Ron

-Sr. Me temo que su mujer y su hija están en grave peligro. Tal vez solo podamos salvar a una durante el parto y existe la posibilidad que ambas no lo logren...tal vez deba elegir entre salvar a una o correr el riesgo de perder a las dos

._ ron quedo en shok luego de unos minutos hablo_

_como que existe un posibilidad de perder a mis bebes expliquese que no entiendo nada_

-Sr. usted debe elegir entre someter a su mujer y su hija a una hechizo complicado pero seguro y puede salvar a una

_como que a una!"!"!, yo necesito a las dos_

pero si elige el otro podría salvar a las dos pero hay muchas menos chances, entienda

_que quiere que entienda usted esta tratando de decirme me va a matar a una _

me temo que es así-dijo con gran pésame

_pero , que voy hacer sin una de ellas -dijo ron mientras su rostro se llenaba de lagrimas-ellas son mi vida_

-lo siento pero no hay nada mas que yo pueda hacer, esta en usted ahora decidir que va a hacer

_como quiere que decida, o por dios en que piensa usted , no puedo escojer entre mi esposa y mi hija -dijo ron saliendo de la habitacion destrosado - a fuera encontro a Harry con Ginny ella andaba controlandose y se abrazo a Harry y decia por que a Hermione , por que ami , por que a mi pequeña_

Hermano, tranquilo, toda va a salir bien...solo...bueno-Harry no sabia ezactamente que decir

_Harry tu no sabes ni lo que pasa , estoy mal no se que hacer , de mi depende que viva Hermione o mi pequeña-confeso_

-Lo sé pero Herms es fuerte y ella va a poder salir adelante

_-que hago , la salvo a ella o le digo al sanador que intente salvar a las dos_

-Ron, nosotros no te podemos decir que hacer...esto...creo que es decisión tuya- dijo su hermana

_GINNY si no ayudas no estorbes_

_a Ginny lo siento , estoy mal , no se ni lo que digo ya_

-esta bien, hermano, pero debes decir pronto o las vas a perder a las dos-dijo comprensivamente

_gracias Harry y Ginny ya se lo que hare y si no funciona me matare tambien dijo ron serio y con humor para bajar la tensión_

-Ehhh..jaja- -se rio incomodamente Harry

-Se que harás lo correcto hermano, estamos contigo apoyándote-dijo la esposa de este

Ron se dirigio hacia el sanador

_Sr Weasley tomo una decisión, lo minutos corren y a cada ves hay mas peligro_

-Sanador, decidí que quiero hacer todo lo posible para salvarlas a las dos

por favor inténtelo con toda su alma por las barbas de merlín

_hare lo posible , pero antes dígame como se llama la pequeña_

es...es...bueno, a ella...a herms ..la gustaba Rose...asi que asi debería ser

_lo hare por Hermione y Rose Weasley_

_Las Weasley entraron a pabellon donde habia mas de 10 sanadores siendo parte de este hechizo con migo eran 11 pero faltaba alguien, faltaba alguien importante el padre de Rose y el primero que estuvo con Hermione_

_el sanador salio del pabellon en busca de ron , necesitaban su varita , su amor , el amor que le tenia a rose y a hermione que era lo unico que podria salvarlas ahora_

Ron estaba palido como un pergamino tirado en un rincón

pensando en si habria hecho lo correcto

Harry y ginny le hablaban pero el no escuchaba nada

algo malo paso?

-no sr, es solo que requieren de sus servicios

-si-dijo casi en un susurro

camino por el corredor pensando en lo peor pero nada lo habia preparado para ver a su hermosa hermione tirada sufriendo y sin moverse

sr.-dijo el sanador-va a ser mejor que usted ayude con "alvegious"

-pero yo nunca hice un alvegiuos...es decir...un hechizo para el nacimiento...ni nunca estudie para sanador!

Sr...su mujer y su hija lo necesitan y usted va a ser esencial en esto

_yo Ronald Weasley esta seguro?_

-si señor...es fundamental que usted sea el principal en esto

_señor necesitamos doce personas y somos once y la ultima persona debe ser el padre de la criatura_

_Ron entro al pabellón levanto si varita con los demas y grito el hechizo junto a todos los sanadores que posiblemente salvaría a su esposa e hija_

una luz blanca enceguecio la sala y ron sintio que se vaciaba de fuerzas y perdio el conocimiento

_Desperto a las horas después con un gran dolor de cabeza_

_tenia muchas imagenes en su cabeza , el salvando a Hermione y Rose con once personas mas_

y escucho el sonido mas hermoso del mundo

un dulce llanto a unas camas de distancia y luego escucho algo que le devolvió la vida al cuerpo.. "tranquila mi vida, tu padre es un héroe"


End file.
